


Everybody Lives

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Adventure Time, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный подход к уползанию.</p><p>___<br/>Автор: T-ho & Nazenberg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Lives

Не было ничего, что так любят описывать в сентиментальных книженциях и сериалах на NBC.  
Не было ни растянутого на века мгновения немого удивления, когда перед тобой успеет пронестись целая жизнь, с собственными жалкими грешками и запоздалым «я так и не позвонил мамочке», ни ослепительного белого света, ни апостолов, ни пальм, ни ручных ягнят, ни адских котлов.  
Был смазанный силуэт Гарольда, было перекошенное ужасом лицо Джона, ощущение его горячих слез на коже, и стремительно угасающие огни. Были собственные кажущиеся каменными сухие дрожащие губы, все пытающиеся вымолвить последние слова, в спешке облечь в плоть мысль, ставшую единственно важной.  
Ни сожалений.  
Ни горечи.  
Только гаснущий желтоватый цвет, непослушное хрипящее слово, стынущее за зубами, и чужие теплые слезы на коже.  
«Мы бредем во тьме, но это необязательно делать в одиночестве».  
Она почти слышит, как что-то ломается у Джона внутри, прежде чем его лицо исчезает в водовороте.  
Когда внутри гаснет любой намек на движение, и сведенные в спазме внутренности застывают на последнем вдохе, Джоселин Картер уходит во тьму одна.  
Джон, Гарольд, Сэм, Лайонел, Зоуи идут дальше.  
Проходят месяцы. Годы.  
Столетия.  
Рушится библиотека.  
Истлевает в зеленом дыму Машина.  
Медведь ложится на пропахшую ядовитым дождем землю и закрывает глаза в последний раз.  
Смутная фигура осунувшегося, все еще что-то бормочущего Элаиса исчезает в падающем снеге, который, кажется, никогда не перестанет идти над руинами.  
Сэм обнимает несуразную плюшевую игрушку и засыпает, сидя под прилавком заброшенного магазина.  
Рут с потухшим взглядом отправляет в рот одну конфету за другой, сильнее сжимая челюсти, когда столетия спустя они начинают пищать у нее во рту.  
Гарольд заперт в комнате с единственным окном и терпеливо ждет, неудобно свернувшись на холодном полу и следя за тем, как мимо проплывает Манхэттен, четко различимый на куске раздробленной планеты.  
Фаско чувствует себя разбитым. Неоформленным. Его рыхлое тело парит в фиолетовой дымке незнакомого измерения.  
Джоселин Картер закрывает глаза и тянется всем телом вдоль пола и полок, вверх по стенам к потолку, сворачивается в кольца и, резко распрямившись, распахивает окно, впуская в дом свежий воздух нового мира.  
— Финн, — весело окликает она человека, спящего на кровати среди звериных шкур, — вставай, Финн!  
— Давай попозже, а, Кейк? — бормочет во сне Джон, мимолетно удивляясь, как сильно Джосс похожа на Джейка.  
Над миром вечного лета, где живо абсолютно все и важен каждый, всходит солнце.


End file.
